


Book of Prompts

by all_years_lost



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, basic prompts, mild sexual themes, prompts, short prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_years_lost/pseuds/all_years_lost
Summary: This is what it sounds like, prompt and such I collect around.





	1. Matchy Undies(Short)

Person A and Person B get matching underwear(from MeUndies).


	2. Netherlands and Pickup Lines

Person A: Are you the capital of the Netherlands?

Person B: 

Person A: Because AmpsterDAMN.


	3. Dance

Person A and Person B are dancing. Person B is wearing a floor-length, flowy prom dress. Person A and B are posing/dancing, and Person B has their leg hiked up, with Person A's hand on their thigh.


End file.
